


Conductors

by AMMO121



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (2012), The New Avengers
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'll tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several dabbles that involve the platonic relationship between the God of Thunder, Thor and Iron Man aka Tony Stark.  </p>
<p>Or, The Bromance that could have been. </p>
<p>Chapter 3: Sleeping Deep: All the Avengers have their quirks, but two of theirs has made for a kind cute, defiantly funny, moment - and pictures, lots of pictures. (For that scrapbook that Steve defiantly doesn't have. Nope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you now know my guilty pleasure. I just love the idea of these two being good friends, but it's rare for them to interact. So here I am, making my own entertainment and hoping to huck some other writers to the idea. 
> 
> I have three chapters currently written, and should be updating again soon. 
> 
> Leave a comment with a one word prompt and I might use it! ^^ 
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy.

Time: 

"Come on Big Guy," Tony did his best keep the amusement out of his voice, but failed horribly if the looks Natasha and Steve were throwing him were anything to go by. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up."

"Many thanks Anthony," Thor stepped out of the workshop and Tony had to throw a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out right."But I do believe that it fits you far better then I." 

And it was true, the gold and red didn't quite work with Thor's hair. Tony had to expand the shoulders and waist of one of his older models just for it to fit. The god also wouldn't be able to put down the face plait. (Thor had looked fearful of his hair after Clint had brought up the subject of hair and misplaced gears. Tony would have been offended if he weren't  laughing so hard.) The repulsers have also been removed. For safety reasons.

"Can't argue with that," He crosses his arms over his own Hawkeye - original - costume. "But you're about the only one that had enough guts to put it on." 

"Well, I-." 

"Shut it Widow." And ha, that's probably the only time he'll ever be able to say that without waking in the dead of night with a knife at his throat. Barton sent him a glare from his perch on the back of the couch, then winced when when his Widow costume rode up in all the wrong places. Tony's never been so glad for his wide shoulders. (It had been so close, so close.)

Turning back to their resident god, he gave him his brightest smile. "Come on Thor, it'll be great! Plus, you can't really expect to look as good as me, especially in my own armor." 

And there it was. That spark in Thor's eye that meant that he was amused but couldn't figure out why exactly. Tony was the _king_ at putting that look on Thor's face. 

Halloween this year was going to be great. 


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Tears aka. The one where no one will cry for Tony Stark till someone does. (Or the saddest thing I've ever written.) Oh, and the Next Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was completely unplanned and kind of badly written. (I hate pov, hate it.) But it has sad Tony and mentions of Thor and more saddness. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos or comments!

No one will cry for Tony Stark. 

While he was in the dark, musky caves of Afghanistan the thought occurred to him. If he were to die here, at the mercy of these terrorists, then the world would not cry for Tony Stark. 

They would cry for the weapons that he has yet to build, and the company that has lost its last heir, but there was no one to cry for Tony Stark, the person. 

Sure, maybe Pepper and Rhodey would shed a tear or two, but for what? Aren't you supposed to mourn someone whose life made yours better? All Tony's ever caused them is grief and sleepless nights. If he were to die today then their lives would be all the better for it. They would never admit it, no, they were far too good of people for the thought to ever cross their minds. But that didn't make it any less true. 

\---

Who would cry for Tony Stark, the person, not the mask. 

The Avengers, Tony hopes, will one day cry for him. Maybe it's selfish of him, for wishing that they would feel enough pain to shed tears over his pathetic body, but that pain would be for _him_. Him alone. They would feel his loss. They would mourn him as a person, not a genius or a millionaire, but as a normal guy. They'd remember the real smiles, the ones that show too much gums to be appealing at a photo shoot. They'll have real honest, fond, memories of the real Tony Stark. And if that causes them pain, then well, Tony's really good at ignoring things he doesn't want to think about. 

\---

Tony Stark cries for the Avengers. 

Bruce gone, Thor trapped in Asgard, everyone else dead. 

He's never felt like more of a selfish, loathful bastard then he did at that moment. Is this the pain that he wished on those he called friends? This soul shattering pain that digs and digs at his chest? This was a million times worse then open heart surgery and reaches far deeper. 

If only his armor hadn't bugged out. If only Cap had been the one to stay behind. If Tony hadn't helped Pym creat Ultron. 

If, if, if. 

A cry from the back of the jet reminds Tony that he doesn't have time for what ifs. He promised that he would take care of the kids. He's lost one already, he doesn't intend to loss the other four. He's lost a family, he doesn't intend to lose what's left of it. 

He'll raise them to make their parents proud.

It's no longer mattered who cries for Tony Stark. 

He's had enough tears for one life time. 

\---

A new generation cries for Tony Stark. 

At the age of 86, Tony Stark has lived a longer life then most would have expected. He had decades of heavy drinking under his belt, from before Iron Man. Not to mention all the trouble with his heart that followed. Over forty years of shrapnel slowly creeping towards his heart couldn't be good for a mans health. 

Yet the Arc Reactor glows as brightly as the first one that he put in his chest, all those years ago. There is a sort of poetic irony in that, that he's sure someone will mention at his funeral. 

He used to be so concerned over such pitiful things. Like the tears that he wouldn't cause and those who wouldn't care. Yet, lying here, surrounded by the children that he never aloud to call him 'Dad', even if they all knew that was exactly what he was, he finds that he doesn't want their tears. He would spare them the pain, and the grief if he could. Their hearts have already been scared by well meaning parents, ones who they don't remember. They do not need nor deserve the pain that will come. It hurts so much more when you have the fond memories to miss. 

Their great kids, and their parents would be proud of the adults that they've grown into. He knows he is. 

Tony Stark doesn't want anyone's tears, not when he could die surrounded by such a wonderful future. 

At the age of 86, Tony Stark passes away quietly in a hospital, surrounded by the New Avengers and their love. 

They cry for Tony Stark, a father.  

\---

And far away, in a kingdom that shines like a utopia in the horizon, a king sits upon his thrown. 

And he too cries, silently and with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

He cries for a Tony Stark, a dear old friend. 

\---


	3. Sleeping Deep (because that's what I decided to name it. Yup.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping Deep: All the Avengers have their quirks, but two of theirs has made for a kind cute, defiantly funny, moment - and pictures, lots of pictures. (For that scrapbook that Steve defiantly doesn't have. Nope)

There are some, strange, truths about the Avengers that stay within the Avengers. Nothing life threatening, at least not directly, just a little strange and quirky, much like the Avengers them selves. Like how Clint will start to mess with anyone's hair if you sit still for long enough while sharing space with him. He says it's relaxing, Natasha just says that he always wanted to be a hair dresser, if the whole superhero thing didn't work out. Steve has the weird habit of making drinks that he doesn't need – or want – when he's extremely tired. He supplies Tony with a lot of coffee, and then promptly forget he's the one giving the other man the beverage, and scolds him for drink so much of it. This caused some weird ass fights during those first few months of living together. 

Thor can sleep through anything short of battle, mostly because even his subconscious knows when a good time is just waiting to be had. The demigod once slept through a fire alarm and the evacuation of the whole tower, only to wake up when Jarvis informed him that the newest episode of Hawaii Five-0 was about to start. Like stated before, a good time to be had.

Tony, on the other hand, isn't as deep a sleeper, but has the strange habit of falling asleep in the weirdest places, all while looking like it's the best sleep he's had all week, and knowing his sleeping habits, it could be. Steve once almost tripped over the genius while walking to the gym. He was just sprawled across the hall, tablet resting on his stomach, like he'd fallen asleep while working. 

He's got his tablet this time too, Steve notices, over Clint’s snickers and the flash of Natasha's phone. 

Thor must have fallen asleep on the couch again watching TV, because he's lying face first, with one arm hanging off and brushing the floor. His hair is in a state of disarray the you rarely see on the other blond, and Steve supposes that that could warrant it's own photo, if it wasn't for the other thing. 

'The other thing' being Tony, lying across Thor’s back, out like light, head leaning back against the demigods broad shoulder and tablet resting on his stomach. 

The both look really peaceful and Steve hopes that Clints laughter doesn't wake them up. Well, not before Nat can take some more pictures, and they could back them up enough to protect them from Tony. It might make him a bit of a bad friend, or maybe it's the other way around, but this is defiantly going into the scrapbook that he doesn't have. Right next to the picture of Hulk lifting all of them – in full battle gear – into a great hug. Which he also doesn't have. (Don't tell Bruce.)


End file.
